Waiting
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: And Gon looked, looked without looking at the images of his past and finally understood that the waiting was in vain. However, the past was the past and his best friend had been part of it. He would treasure that forever with a smile.


**The owner of Hunter X is the GREAT Toshihiro Togashi. This story is mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Waiting**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He was somewhere in the York Shin city, sitting on a stool. His expression was impassive, staring at the people passing in front of him: businessmen talking on the phone, irritated, stressed, tired. A busy life surely. Also, young teenagers walking, talking to each other while laughing. There were children, women, and from time to time some street dog that, strangely, Gon had not stood up to pet or play with the animal as he usually did. And it is that he did not really see what was happening around him.

No.

Actually, Gon was seeing something else.

He had his eyes wide open, almost showing a certain perplexity, as if he had just undertood –figured out– something, something essential, crucial. The truth was that Gon was selfish. What a surprise. He knew it. However, his friends had accepted him on that way, so everything was fine, because Gon appreciated his friends. Yet, what he saw, what he was seeing that moment made him understand that everything had a limit.

He saw a film: a film of remembrances of a dangerous past, sometimes hard and sad. And in it appeared his most precious friend: Killúa. Gon saw absolutely every moment that had spent together, but at the end the film became into a maelstrom of images that penetrated in the deepest part of his being, shaking every cell that composed himself. Even so, in appearence, he continued with the undaunted expression, and finally he undestood tha the waiting on that stool was in vain.

What a selfish.

He took the fishing rod he had left on the ground between his feet and walked to some unknown destination.

Wherever.

Two minutes ago he thought that he would undertake the journey to his new adventure alone, ten minutes ago he thought that this journey would be with Killua. Nevertheless, everything can change in a blink. But Gon was fine with that. That was the reason why life was exciting and unpredictable.

Although it was painful in part.

"Are you going to be there all day long?" Gon said, this time looking at the tree that was a few steps away from him.

And with a naughty smile, the magician finally made himself look.

"You impress me... " was the first thing Hisoka said.

"Liar. You knew it" Gon said.

Right.

Although Hisoka made use of zetsu, he well knew that Gon's instincts went much further, and he thought that would be a good excuse to approach him and challenge him to a fight to know how strong he had become since the last time they had seen each other.

"So, tell me, what do you want?" Gon asked.

Said it would be too easy. No. Not that way. The magician wanted to provoke him. He wanted Gon's blood to boil as when they had fought in the Tower of the Heaven's Arena.

What if...

"I'm curious..." Hisoka said. His eyes sharp and fixed to Gon's. "You really were engrossed in your thoughts when you were sitting in that place. I wonder what you were thinking..." He said, brodening his smile and placing a hand on his hip.

And Gon looked at the blue sky with the thoughts on his valuable friend who did not know if he would want him to call him "his friend" again if they ever saw each other again. Would Gon has lost him? Who knows ... But if Killúa had wanted to go with him to his new destination he would surely have reached that place before him. The agreement, the meeting point, had been agreed a year ago, but when Gon wanted to confirm it a few days ago, Killúa's cell phone never responded. He tried other ways to locate him, but everything had been in vain.

And everything was clear now.

"You know, Hisoka..." Gon said to feel certain relief. "I think I lost someone very important to me. And it hurts." He looked to the magician again. "But it's useless to try to find something to provoke me." He said with a sudden, but genuine and radiant smile.

Hisoka was noticeably baffled. Gon was a really strange creature.

"I enjoyed so much Killua's company. I'll keep that. And next time I see him, if he allows me, I'll say hello and I'll be very happy, "he said firmly.

"Oh..."

"Now let's have that fight you long, Hisoka, "he said with a defiant look, as if he could read the magician's mind.

That's it. Hisoka was ecstatic that he did not need more than that so that his favorite prey looked at him in that way that excited him so much. Had he matured already? Could Hisoka kill him? A great battle and finally cut his neck and see him bathed in his own carmine was what he wanted most.

Gon smiled and the battle broke out.

 **The end.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Hunter X is love, is life :3**

 **Anna Bradbury.**


End file.
